


Meeting Tommy

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [29]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	Meeting Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Tommy arrives early. _Early_. KJ jumps at the sound of the doorbell, checks the time on the microwave, and looks longingly up the stairs, where the shower is still running. "Shit," he mutters, looking around like a solution will present itself. Does Tommy even know he exists?

"Yes," KJ insists. Surely he does. Actually, he's pretty certain Logan told him so. "Okay." He blows out a breath, and mutters, "And quit talking to yourself."

He takes a peek through the peephole, and his eyes widen.

"KJ?" Tommy says, when the guy - who looks even younger than the last one - opens the door. "I'm Tommy. Logan's expecting me."

The stranger is clad for the road in motorcycle leather atop worn blue jeans, his Harley in the drive, but it's his face that captivates KJ. "You--?" He cuts himself off, "Yes, please come in. Logan won't be a moment," he says, ushering Tommy inside and shutting the door behind him. "You helped with the remodel."

"You mean the guesthouse?" Tommy clarifies, removing his sunglasses and tucking them in his jacket pocket. "Yeah, I did." Taking a good long look at KJ. Barefoot, jeans, dark blue t-shirt with some faded red logo, hair still damp. "Logan said you've just come back from Ireland?"

"Yeah." KJ smiles. "With my mum. She'd always wanted to visit. Can I get you a drink or anything?" If this is really his home, then it's surely his responsibility to be hospitable. He gestures Tommy towards the sofa at one end of the long living room.

Tommy sets his helmet on a stool by the kitchen island and takes a seat on the sofa. "A glass of water would be great," he says. "Were you with a tour or travelling on your own?"

"A bit of both." KJ fills two glasses and brings one to Tommy, sitting down on the other end of the couch. "Mostly we were on our own, but we took a few day trips with a group. Before that, Logan and I were in Iceland, which was amazing."

"So I heard," Tommy says with a smile. "What was your favourite part?"

The smile is unexpected, as is its impact. "Um, the hot springs," KJ answers, priding himself that he only blushes a little. Upstairs he hears the shower shut off, and he gathers his courage. "Are you really letting Logan go?"

Tommy's eyes widen a fraction. "Direct, aren't you?" But it's a quality he appreciates. "Yes. I always intended to let him go when he was ready. Keeping him in was just my way of keeping an eye on him. Well, that and he's good for business. The clients love him."

"I'm sure he must be very good at it," KJ says with a nod. Adds apologetically, "I just didn't want to miss my chance to ask. I also, um." Okay, losing his nerve. "You saved his life. You went back for him."

"A lot of us did, as soon as we knew he and his team were missing," Tommy says, cocking his head to the side, watching KJ. "We looked for him for a long time and we'd pretty much given up but I offered serious money for any tips and finally something came through." He takes a sip of his water. "I just wish it hadn't taken as long as it did."

KJ nods. "Thank you," he says, his voice a touch hoarse with emotion. He holds out his hand. "I don't even want to imagine my life without him."

Tommy gives KJ's hand a squeeze. He's a little uncomfortable with the gratitude - they'd _owed_ Logan, all of them, knowing that he'd never have stopped looking for any of them, that he'd _always_ had their backs - but he gets it. "How's he sleeping?"

"He's fine." It's KJ's first instinct to smooth over any problems, even before they happen, and maybe the lie comes a bit more easily than it should. "I mean, I don't know how familiar you are with all of it. But he sleeps with me, and he wakes up okay."

"He's taking his heavier meds then?" Tommy clarifies, a little surprised.

Okay, KJ reflects ruefully, so Tommy probably knows more details of this than he does. "Yeah, the heavy ones," he confirms, uncertain quite why that's a surprise. Abruptly it occurs to him that Tommy must have known Logan's ex, and Logan must have handled it differently with Rafael. The thought makes him feel a little cold.

Tommy nods, knowing he needs to trust Logan's got everything together. "Well, he must be doing well if he's decided it's time to fully retire," he says with another smile. "He told me you two are going to do a couple month sailing trip? I know he's been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Right. I sailed when I was a kid, but I've never made a trip like that. Logan is going to train me on the new boat so it's all fresh in my memory. And we should be reachable every few days... I don't want you to think I'm stealing him away," KJ says with a grin. "After that, we're going to New Zealand to spend the holidays with my family."

He looks young, younger than Rafael even, although Tommy remembers Logan saying something about uni and apps and money. "Do you mind me asking how old you are?"

"31 this past June," KJ answers, well aware he's got a baby face.

"Older than you look," Tommy quips, his gaze warm. "And you're close with your family. Have they met Logan yet?"

"Not yet. But I know they're going to love him, because I do," KJ says, ducking his head. "Logan mentioned you're like family to him."

Tommy nods, the declaration of love making him smile again. "Me and my wife Trina and he's Uncle Logan to our girls."

"That's sweet." KJ tries to picture Uncle Logan, and grins. "How old are your girls?"

"They're seven, turning eight this August. Aila and Ailsa," Tommy says, pulling his wallet from his pocket and handing a picture over. "That's them with Trina. They're twins."

"Aww. They're absolutely lovely," KJ says, looking at the pic a moment longer before he returns it. And reflecting that you really can't judge a book by its cover... "It's possible, then? Doing what you do, and also having a family."

"Only with complete honesty," Tommy says, putting his wallet back. "Trina's my third wife. My first two marriages ended because of all the secrecy."

"Oh. I guess I really put my foot in it there," KJ says, feeling his face redden. "I mean, I won't say I'm sorry because you're obviously blessed now. But, that sounds very painful." He can almost imagine.

"It's okay, I don't mind talking about it," Tommy says, waving away the apology. "You already won me over by not staring at my scars."

KJ raises an eyebrow, instantly nervous. "Does that mean I can stare at them now?"

Tommy laughs. "Sure. If I can be nosy and ask you something really personal."

KJ huffs a soft laugh. "Yeah, sure." His gaze trails over the distinctive facial scars. "Ask away."

"Is that a piece of jewelry or something more?" Tommy asks, nodding at the nail bracelet curved around KJ's wrist. Trusting the lad'll know what he means and that he can cover up if he doesn't.

Immediately KJ's hand goes to the cuff, his fingertip skating over the point. "Logan gave it to me when we were first getting serious." Oh shit, he has no reason to think that Tommy knows about Logan being kinky. "I guess it's a symbol of our relationship. That I'm his."

Tommy nods. First getting serious? It seems to him they got serious two seconds after they met, but he's not really one to judge. "It's lovely," he says, resisting the urge to poke a little more. "And I'm really happy he's found you."

KJ beams. "Thank you," he says, "that means a lot." He glances up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and his smile widens for his lover.

"I thought I heard your voice," Logan says, coming around the corner. He leans down and kisses KJ before giving Tommy a one-armed hug as his friend rises to greet him. "You're early."

Tommy shrugs. "Traffic was lighter than I expected." He grins at Logan. "You're looking good," he says, thinking Logan looks a lot happier and healthier, more rested and at ease, than he has in a long time. "And me and KJ were having a good chat."

Grinning at that, KJ gets to his feet. "Logan, do you want a drink?" he asks, putting his own glass into the dishwasher. "Tommy, anything more?"

"Is there any coffee on?" Logan asks, watching KJ.

"I'm good, thanks," Tommy says. "Although someone here promised me lunch."

"More like brunch at this point," Logan teases. "You still like French toast?"

"I like _food_," Tommy clarifies with a grin at KJ. "Which means I'll eat whatever you put in front of me."

Bustling around in the kitchen, KJ smiles at their banter. His first purchase for his new home will be a bean grinder, he decides, so that they can have freshly-ground coffee each morning. "Do you two need me to make myself scarce for a bit?" he asks, bringing Logan a mug of black coffee.

Tommy shakes his head. "Not unless Logan needs you to?" A glance at Logan who shakes his head. "As of this," he pulls a thick envelope from the inside of his jacket and hands it over, "you're out, like you said. The rest of it's in the usual accounts." Figuring it's important for KJ to see this if Logan's really retired completely because of the lad. "It's been a pleasure working together and I look forward to carrying on with our friendship."

Logan takes the envelope and gives Tommy another hug. "Thank you for everything," he says softly. "I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me anything," Tommy responds, making sure they're both looking each other straight in the eyes when he says it. "We owed you. That's why I never stopped looking for you, why I came for you, why I've been here this whole time. We owed you. Me, Antony, everyone."

Eyes suddenly wet, Logan nods. He knows it's true but it's still hard to hear it. Still hard to feel and believe it, that he earned that kind of loyalty from these men.

KJ blinks, completely unprepared for the wave of emotion that hits him. He tries to be discreet when he swipes the back of his hand over his eyes. Reaching out, he squeezes Logan's hand.

Logan squeezes back, his throat tight. "Thanks," he says again, a little overwhelmed. "I'm going to put this," the envelope, "in the safe and I'll be back to make brunch. We can eat outside," he tells KJ.

"I'll set the table," KJ tells him with a nod. But it turns out he's not quite ready to let Logan go, and he tugs him in for a kiss before releasing him.

Logan smiles at the kiss, staring at KJ for a moment before he heads for the stairs.

"So, how did you two meet?" Tommy asks, torn between being amused and stupidly happy for them both. "Logan didn't tell me."

"At the beach. We were both there to watch the sunrise, and we got to talking. We ended up having breakfast together, then he invited me to go sailing..." KJ shrugs like it's no big thing, but his smile tells a different story as he putters around the kitchen. "By the second day I was hooked, you know? Ready to follow him anywhere."

"And he's told you all about his past, obviously, the work he did, his captivity," Tommy says, leaning against the island.

"He told me that it was a hostage rescue gone wrong, and that the guy took all his rage out on him." KJ is silent a moment, focused on the napkin he's folding. "I don't know how he survived so long. He's the strongest person I could ever hope to meet."

Tommy nods, glancing at the stairs. "Did he tell you about last year?" he asks, knowing he's coming close to overstepping his bounds but hell, with no family or anyone else to watch over him, Tommy's it.

"Last year... You mean, when he was hospitalized for his PTSD?" KJ asks, hoping that's what Tommy means. Hoping this isn't going to be about Rafael.

"Yeah," Tommy nods again, once again impressed that Logan's been completely truthful with KJ and that KJ seems to be taking it all in stride. "He had a relapse, a bad one, and I didn't find out about it until it was too late for me to really help out."

"Do you know...?" KJ trails off, tracing his fingertip in an aimless pattern on the counter. He likes that Tommy talked about Logan's relapse as if there's something he could've done. "Did something trigger it? Something I could watch for?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Tommy says with a resigned shrug. "But if he starts having trouble with his meds, if he's moody for more than a couple of days, if you see him struggling, I want you to call me, okay?" He pulls a card from his wallet and hands it to KJ. "You shouldn't have to deal with it on your own, he shouldn't have to, and maybe between the two of us, we can keep him doing well."

"Lochgoilhead Imports & Exports," KJ reads, stumbling a bit over the first word. He nods and slips the card into his pocket, carefully so as not to bend the corners.

Tommy nods. Close enough. "That includes while you're on this crazy sailing trip of yours. I know he has a satellite phone for emergencies so use it if you need to."

"You think the trip is crazy? Really?" KJ's been hearing a variation on this theme from his family for a week now. If Tommy agrees, maybe it's he and Logan who are wrong. KJ searches Tommy's eyes.

"Only because it's not something I would do," Tommy says with a laugh. "Logan's a great sailor, he knows what he's doing and he wouldn't do it without having done his research. Besides, it's not like you guys are going to be on the water the whole time, is it? I thought you were going to make a whole bunch of stops along the way?"

"Yeah, of course. Every couple of days. Three at the most," KJ says, grabbing a last fork from the drawer. "So if either of us turns cannibal, you'll know pretty quickly."

Tommy laughs. "Anything I can help with?" he asks, nodding towards the stuff KJ's gathered. "There he is," Logan finally coming back down the stairs. "We thought we'd lost you." He grins.

"Very funny," Logan says, sticking out his tongue. "I was just reorganizing a few things," he adds, running a hand over the back of his neck and smiling at KJ. "Okay, so French toast, do you want bacon or sausage? I think we've got both," pulling open the fridge. "Yup. We have both." Still covering for how unsettled he's feeling after what Tommy said. "Votes?"

"Sausage. Every time." KJ manages to hold a straight face.

Tommy laughs. "I'll second the sausage," he says, thinking he definitely approves of KJ. Not that it matters.

Logan just shakes his head, a small smile curving his lips, and reels KJ in as he passes, giving him a kiss. "When you're done setting the table, can you wash and cut up some strawberries?"

Damn, one little kiss and KJ's brains are scrambled. He manages a nod for his sir before picking up the tray of dishes and carrying it out to the garden. Silly grin firmly in place.

Logan chats with Tommy about how Trina and the girls are doing while he makes up the egg mixture and soaks the day-old sourdough bread.

KJ's just come back in when Tommy nods at his wrist. "I was admiring KJ's cuff," he says, raising a brow at Logan since he didn't really get a clear answer from the lad.

Logan glances at KJ and then at Tommy. "He's my boy, if that's what you're wondering," he confirms with a smile, telling KJ, "Tommy's kinky as hell too. He likes twinks though." Figuring he's given them both something to chew on now.

"...Oh. You're the one." KJ thinks he recovers from the surprise fairly quickly, considering. He slips an arm around Logan's waist and rests against his shoulder. "Do you have a boy? In addition to your family?" Curious as to how Tommy makes his love of twinks reconcile with his wife and adorable twin girls.

"I don't but I have a couple lads I play with on a regular basis," Tommy says, realizing he doesn't know whether Logan's told KJ about Citadel. He supposes he could be a member already but it seems like something that would have come up. "Trina knows. Part of that honesty thing I mentioned. We have a great sex life but she's very vanilla. As long as I don't get too involved, she's fine with me getting my itch scratched."

"That's impressive," KJ says, trying to picture how it would've gone down if he'd attempted such an arrangement with Melissa. He chuckles. "So far I keep Logan pretty busy."

"We're lucky. Our kinks align very nicely," Logan says with a smile, hugging KJ in even closer, the words clearly an understatement.

KJ blushes, ducking his head. Beaming. "I'm just going to grab some juice and then the table will be ready," he says. "Should I brew more coffee?"

Logan nods. "That would be great," he says, giving KJ another kiss before he moves away to put the sausages and French toast on the griddle.

It's weird to KJ when he realizes that he and Logan haven't spent very many mornings together here, but they fall easily into a rhythm just the same, working around each other in the open kitchen. Soon the table is set and Logan and Tommy bring out the food, setting it beneath the pergola. A garden oasis in the middle of L.A.

"So if you're buying a new boat, are you looking to sell the old one?" Tommy asks, having already complimented Logan on the delicious French toast and sausage, the sliced strawberries and syrup providing just the right amount of sweetness and the sourdough holding its own against the egg.

Logan shakes his head. "We're going to sell the new one when we finish our trip. Fly back," he says, taking a sip of his coffee now that it's cooled. "Well, fly back after spending Christmas with KJ's family. But you're welcome to use the boat here anytime you want. I can leave the keys handy for you." With a quick explanation to KJ that Tommy has a spare key for the house.

Sipping at his juice, KJ relaxes back in his chair and listens to the conversation. He's gradually becoming accustomed to Tommy's thick Scottish accent, catching nearly two words in three now on the first take. And he likes the rhythm of their voices as they talk. All in all it's an unexpected sliver of heaven, peaceful and content.

Having made plans to borrow Logan's boat and gotten a few recommendations for the best easily solo'd day trips from the marina, Tommy turns his attention back to KJ. "Logan tells me you've got money of your own, from developing an app?"

"Right. It was originally intended to be just a social thing, like, people checking in with their friends while they're out partying, but then I was able to sell it as a safety application, so it got a lot bigger," KJ explains. "I was planning on touring the world solo for a couple more months, but I like this much better," he adds with a smile for his lover.

"And you ran into each other on the beach?" Tommy says, shaking his head. "See, that's the kind of stuff that makes me believe in kismet."

"That's a good way of putting it. I certainly wasn't expecting to meet--" _the love of my life_, KJ thinks, though he doesn't speak the thought aloud. "Anyone like Logan. Ever, really," he says. "I didn't believe he existed."

Logan smiles and reaches for KJ's hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "I've got him under my spell," he jokes.

"No, he knows a good thing when he sees it. As do you," Tommy says, grinning. "And Trina is going insist on you guys joining us for dinner the next time we're all here at the same time. Or you'll have to come over and visit us. More travelling."

"That fits with our plans. We just want to keep going, keep exploring the world," KJ replies with a grin. "I'd love to meet your family."

"Do you like kids?" Tommy asks, popping a last piece of sausage into his mouth.

"Sure. My sister is expecting and we're all pretty excited about that. I don't see myself as ever having any of my own, though. Dogs, maybe." KJ eyes Logan with a chuckle. "I should really ask how you feel about dogs."

"I've never had one but I like them," Logan says, some undefined anxiety in him easing at KJ's declaration that he doesn't want kids. "And we'll make good uncles."

"We'll make great uncles." It's fun for KJ to be talking like this, planning a future with Logan. Despite his own family's worries, he sees nothing but possibilities ahead.

"When do you leave?" Tommy asks, sitting back with his coffee.

"A couple of weeks," Logan says, scooping up a last spoonful of strawberries. "We don't have an exact date yet. We're seeing a couple of boats this afternoon, once we find one, we'll have to spend a couple of days getting used to sailing her together, then a good week at least planning out a route, getting supplies in. So, not quite a month, but I'll let you know when we have a date, send you our itinerary... KJ'll need it for his family too."

KJ smiles at that. Logan certainly seems to be adjusting to the idea of having a family to think of, even if it's still a mostly abstract concept. "And we'll have amazing pictures when we come back." He looks fondly at his lover.

"We can blow some of them up, replace some of the ones I have around the house," Logan suggests, smiling back.

"You should have a show," Tommy says, watching the two of them. "Trina knows some gallery owners here, she could hook you up, all you'd have to do is put together an actual portfolio."

"Really? He could do that," KJ says, immediately excited. "You've seen his work, right? He's so fucking good. My favorite is that one of the Vancouver skyline, when the clouds were just turning purple, that was amazing."

Tommy nods. "His landscapes are incredible, so are his portraits. You should see the ones he did of the girls." He pulls out his phone and hands it over, ignoring Logan squirming in his chair.

"Lots of people take good pictures," Logan protests, picking up his juice glass.

"Oh wow. Lovely," KJ says with a grin, well aware of his lover's discomfort. He thinks it's cute. No way could Logan not know that he's talented.

"These aren't just good," Tommy insists. "You've got an eye others don't and your pictures deserve to be shared." He rolls his eyes at KJ. "Make him do this," he says. "When you guys get back. Poke him to put something together."

"Gladly." KJ shoots Logan a smile. Reaching out across the table, he takes his lover's hand in his.

"I'm feeling ganged up on," Logan protests, but there's a twinkle in his eye and he gives KJ's hand a squeeze.

"Could be worse," KJ assures him, and presses a kiss to Logan's knuckles. Flushing an instant later when it hits him how unguarded a gesture that was, here in front of Tommy.

But Tommy just smiles, watching Logan light up at the kiss. Young love. He shakes his head, amused. "Do Antony and Stephen know you're out, or any of the others?"

"No," Logan returns his attention to their guest, more than a little reluctantly. "I haven't been in touch with anyone since we left for Iceland. I'll give them a call."

Tommy nods. "Have you ever lived anywhere other than New Zealand?" he asks KJ.

"No." KJ shakes his head. "It's been really amazing to see so much of the world these past months. Seeing how different places are, but people seem pretty much the same, underneath it all."

Tommy nods. "That's very true," he says, draining his coffee mug. "People are people, families are families, the same sorts of things make people happy..." He smiles. "What's been your favourite place so far?"

The smile is at odds with Tommy's intimidating scars, and KJ finds himself growing more and more comfortable. "Iceland," he answers without a touch of hesitation. "Hands down, the best sex I've ever had with my clothes full of snow."

Logan grins, smiling into his glass juice.

Tommy laughs. "Clothes full of snow? Pretty sure that one's not on the checklist," he quips, mentally wincing for a second before remembering checklists aren't specific to Citadel.

"Checklist?" KJ asks, looking to Logan for confirmation that he heard right. "There's a checklist? How many items can we tick off so far?"

Logan gives Tommy a look. "I'm not sure. But yeah, there are lots of checklists. I'll look for one later and we'll see."

"Oh. Cool." It sounds like fun to KJ, definitely a novelty. He'll have to press Logan more later. "More coffee?"

"Yes, please," Logan nods.

Tommy nods too. "Thanks."

KJ gets to his feet and throws his lover a grin, clearing up some of their empty dishes. Inside while the fresh pot brews, he starts the washing-up, thinking that it's probably a good thing to give the two mates some time together.

"Does he know about Citadel?" Tommy asks as soon as KJ's out of hearing.

Logan shakes his head. "I haven't told him. We're still so new to each other and he's not hugely experienced so slapping that on top of everything else right now feels like it would be too much."

"He handled you telling him about your past well," Tommy points out, already seriously impressed with how KJ's handling everything. He'd liked Rafael but KJ's sweetness seems a better match for Logan.

"I know, and that's another reason," Logan says, blowing out a soft breath. "I think there's a limit to the number of big deals I want to spring on him right now."

"But you're going to tell him?" Tommy clarifies, even though it's not really any of his business. He just knows how badly not going with the whole truth went for his first two marriages and he doesn't want to see Logan fuck things up.

"Yes. Maybe when we get back or while we're gone," Logan fidgets a little, his anxiety starting to act up. "When it seems right."

Emerging into the garden, KJ pours fresh coffee. Then steps behind Logan to slip his arms around his lover's shoulders. "Can I ask, Tommy, how you deal with being away from your family so much?"

Logan turns his head to smile at KJ, placing his hand on KJ's arm, keeping him close.

"That's a good question," Tommy says, settling back into his chair, his sunglasses pulled from his pocket now that the sun's come out from behind the clouds. "Mostly I just make sure I'm in touch with Trina at least once a day and I always talk to the girls before they head to bed, whether it's a good night text or call or Skype. Even if I'm in a meeting, I insist on it. Family's more important than anything else. And otherwise, I just make sure I make the most of my time when I'm with them. I'm not the dad who just drops in at home. I take over the bathing and the good night stories and I cook meals and play games. I'm actually present, which is more than I can say for some dads who are around all the time."

KJ nods, satisfied with that answer. "That's lovely to hear." He still doesn't understand how Tommy stays in his line of business, but perhaps it's really not as treacherous as KJ pictures.

It's a nice thought, anyway.

"Are you worried about being away from your family?" Tommy asks, slipping his sunglasses on. "Migraines," offered by way of explanation.

"Ah, sorry," KJ says with a sympathetic frown. "And I think it's more the reverse. They were freaked out when I left New Zealand in the first place, and they're sad that I'm not coming home yet. I, um, haven't told them yet that I'm moving here for keeps. I figured the South America trip was enough for them to swallow at once." Yeah, he really needs to update them on his plans.

Logan turns his head again at that. "I didn't know you hadn't told them yet." He'd figured that was part of the reason KJ's mom was viewing him with such suspicion.

"Nah. I will when I talk to them next," KJ promises him, gently rubbing the back of Logan's neck. "Honestly, I doubt it will come as much of a surprise, since they already know I'm set to spend the next few months with you."

Logan nods. "Maybe you should wait until they've met me, tell them at Christmas," he says, recognizing that his desire to get things settled sooner isn't necessarily in their best interest.

KJ shrugs, hearing the note of uncertainty in his lover's voice. "It'll come up naturally at some point," he says, and takes his seat next to Logan once more. "I'm not worried about it." Well, maybe a little, but he can keep that to himself.

"And you shouldn't be either," Tommy tells Logan. "Everyone loves you. That's why I kept you working all this time. Even when I tried to train someone else, people would complain, 'where's Logan?', 'we like Logan', 'Logan knows his stuff'..." He grins, sharing with KJ, "That pretty face and sexy voice of his makes everyone want to confide in him."

"Yeah?" KJ grins back, tickled. "It sure works on me," he says with a laugh.

"You guys are crazy," Logan shakes his head, but he can't help the smile curving his lips and he nudges his shoulder against KJ's, taking his lover's hand again. "So, how long are you in LA?" he asks Tommy.

"I fly out tomorrow," Tommy says, taking another sip of his coffee. "I've been here for a week helping Marcus out and now I'm flying to Paris to meet Trina for a couple days before we fly home where the girls will have been spoilt rotten by their grandparents."

"Time in Paris with your wife? That's really nice." KJ glances aside at his lover, interlacing their fingers. "Is Marcus someone else I should meet?"

Logan nods. "He's a bit of an acquired taste but yeah, you should meet him. We've been friends for a really long time. He's Antony's right hand man at the security firm, and... he still does some other work on the side," he explains after hesitating for a moment with the last. Keeping Tommy's adage of complete honesty in mind.

"Got it," KJ says with a nod. Logan doesn't need to say any more than that. KJ still isn't really comfortable with the idea of his lover's illegal activities, although he thinks he understands better than he did initially -- and it certainly helps to know his lover is out. He quirks a brow at Logan. "Do you have any friends who are outside the, um, industry?"

"Do the partners of my friends count?" Logan asks.

"If you'd enjoy their company even without their partners, then yes. Definitely." KJ smiles at his lover. God, he just can't help it. Tommy must think he's an airhead, only seeing him under Logan's spell.

Logan laughs, thankful for the loophole, because really, his work hasn't left much room for making friends outside it. "Okay, then yes. Antony's husband Stephen is an actor, as is Christos's boyfriend Alfonso. Kim's wife is a real estate agent and Tommy's Trina is a stay-at-home mom but she does a ton of volunteer stuff."

"And it was Stephen who introduced you to your agent?" KJ asks, guessing he's the actor in question. "I'd say that's worthy of a Christmas card or two."

Tommy knows the agent introduction was partial payback for Logan's hand in rescuing Stephen when he was kidnapped years before but it's not his place to share and either way, he suspects it's all come out of the actual friendship they'd developed, Stephen more willing to talk to Logan than anyone else in the aftermath.

"There's been lots of Christmas cards," Logan nods. "And Antony's completely out of the industry, like me, now. Well, other than the security stuff but that's all legit."

"And even though you've both retired from the business, you still consider each other friends. That's very promising," KJ says with a grin for Tommy.

Tommy grins back. "Aye, this one couldn't get rid of me if he tried," he says with a smile. "Although I should probably be going, leave you two lads to your boat shopping."

"Yeah, Logan has already set up appointments to see a few," KJ says, still privately amazed that Logan worked so fast. It reminds him of his sir's single-mindedness in other areas of their life together, and he shifts at a pulse of desire.

"You sure?" Logan asks, rising from his chair, KJ's hand still clasped in his. "What about tonight? Do you have plans?"

Tommy's grin widens. "One of my boys is in town."

Logan laughs. "Well, that answers that."

KJ perforce gets up as well, and he's a bit floored by the idea that Tommy has _several_ boys. But the man certainly looks like he can handle the challenge. "It was really good to meet you, finally."

"The pleasure was all mine," Tommy says with a smile, following Logan and KJ back into the house. "I wanted to meet the man who convinced our Logan to fully retire."

"Oh, he was getting out anyway," KJ says, waving off the words. But he blushes nonetheless, sticking close to his lover.

"That's what they all say," Tommy returns, amused, taking another good look at the two of them together. He raises an arm to Logan who steps in and gives him a hug. "You too," he tells KJ, when Logan steps back.

KJ laughs but goes in for a hug as well, happy to embrace Tommy after this time they've spent getting to know each other. "Thanks again. Enjoy your evening."

"Oh, I will. You lads enjoy yours as well," Tommy says, grabbing his helmet from where he'd sat it earlier, another grin flashed at them both before he's gone, headed out to his Harley, Logan locking the door behind him.

"Wow." The engine springs to life and rumbles down the driveway, and KJ blows out a breath. "He looks... _exactly_ like he should."

Logan grins. "Weirdly enough, he got the scars before he ever got involved in the business."

"Really? You'll have to tell me that story sometime," KJ says, stepping close to slip his arms around Logan's waist and cover his mouth in a kiss.

Softly groaning into the kiss, Logan pulls KJ in closer, deepening it, his body reacting an instant. "I guess we could clean up later..." he murmurs against KJ's lips.

"Or we could clean up now," KJ murmurs with a smile. God, Logan is just so fucking hot. "I'm not going anywhere." He's not pulling away either.

"Mm." Logan cocks his head, taking a good long look at KJ. "And if I want to fuck you now, here?" The question only asked because they haven't really set up any parameters yet.

The words thrill through KJ's blood. "Then I'll bend over."

Logan bites back a groan and smiles. "Jeans down, brace yourself against the island, boy."

Even as his stomach seems to jump, the command weirdly settles KJ in an instant. "Yes, sir," he murmurs, complying. He pushes his jeans down to his ankles and splays his hands on the kitchen island, slightly leaning forward.

Logan runs his hand over KJ's ass, letting his fingers dip between his boy's cheeks, rubbing over his hole. "You still sore, boy?"

KJ exhales softly. "Yes, sir." After last night? Hell yes. "I fucking love it. Love feeling your mark on my body with every move."

"I love putting my mark on you," Logan replies, reaching for the bottle of olive oil with his free hand, too intent on his boy to go find some actual lube. "In fact, once we're done shopping, I'll have to make sure this gorgeous skin," gripping KJ's ass in his hand, "as well as your hole, are never left unmarked."

KJ damn near melts at those words. "Yes, sir," he whispers. He's only dreamed of being owned this way, so thoroughly. He doesn't know what makes him bent like this and he doesn't fucking care. With Logan, everything seems destined.

Cock aching, Logan slicks his fingers, rubbing them over KJ's still red and swollen hole. He pushes one finger deep, all the way to the knuckle, fucking it in and out a few times.

KJ whimpers, his muscles grasping at his sir's finger. "Please," he begs. "Please don't tease me."

"No?" Logan smiles, pushing a second finger into KJ's hole, scissoring them wide. "You don't like being teased?"

Reflexively KJ pushes back on Logan's fingers, and he cries out. "_Please!_ Please, sir, I need your cock!"

"Are you sure, boy?" Logan says, working a third finger into KJ's body. "You don't seem nearly needy enough." A sheer lie if ever he's told one, KJ's begging making him so hard it hurts.

KJ whimpers. grinding down in a search for more. "Please!" he begs. "Please, sir, fucking own your boy!"

Jesus Christ. Logan's breath catches at the words and he pulls his fingers free, getting his own jeans open and down, his cock slicked with the olive oil before he's lining up and thrusting in, deep, so fucking deep, with one brutal thrust.

KJ shouts, cored open in an instant. Hurting, and desperate. "Yes," he whispers, pushing back against Logan like he's got no goddamn sense at all. "Please!"

Wrapping his hands around KJ's hips, fingers digging into his skin, Logan pounds into KJ, holding nothing back, aware that they can't keep going like this, but right here, right now, it's what they both want and he's damned if he's not going to give it to them.

It's all KJ can do to hang on, white-knuckled grip on the edge of the kitchen island. Logan is so strong and his thrusts are so powerful, ripping KJ open until he screams.

Logan's cock throbs violently at that scream and he drops one hand from KJ's hip, wrapping it around his boy's cock and stroking roughly. "Do it," he growls. "Come for me."

Immediately KJ mewls and bucks into Logan's hand, spraying hot over his fingers. Pleasure slams into him like a heavy fist.

Logan stills through the clench of KJ's body, his thrusts picking up speed as the path eases once more, slamming into his boy's already battered hole before coming with a shout that fills the room.

For taut seconds all KJ can do is breathe, long dragging inhalations through ragged lungs. He hurts. Through a thick velvet haze he knows it, even though he can't feel it just yet. Right now he's too busy melting into the kitchen island.

Panting softly, Logan grabs up a tea towel from the island and wipes his fingers before running both hands over KJ's flanks. "God, you are so good for me," he murmurs, noting the streak of red on his cock as he glances down between them.

KJ shivers, everything abruptly too sensitive. He hates it when Logan pulls out, every fucking time. "Lie down?" he asks hoarsely.

"Yeah." Logan nods. "C'mon." He helps KJ right his clothes enough to get upstairs then strips them both back down and stretches out on the bed, KJ pulled into his arms. "I need to go a bit easier on you, not a lot, but especially after something like last night."

"Okay." KJ is never more agreeable and compliant than just post a raging orgasm. He rubs his cheek against Logan's shoulder.

"You'd agree to anything I said right now, wouldn't you?" Logan teases, pulling KJ in closer and pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Yes." KJ sighs, a soft sound of pleasure as his blood flows like molten gold. "Use your power responsibly."

That gets a laugh and another kiss. "Our first appointment's not for a couple hours," he says. "We can have a sleep, grab a shower... both boats are at the marina just down the way."

"Okay. You going to nap, too?" KJ asks, lifting his head with Herculean effort, and meeting his lover's eyes.

Logan smiles. "I'm not going anywhere," he promises.


End file.
